


Prisoners of the cats

by Kris_lazycat



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Annetteflix go go!, Blushing, Cats, F/M, Felix is a pining dumbass, Laying on the grass, Soft Felix Hugo Fraldarius, i guess, this is your birthday present Al I hope u like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_lazycat/pseuds/Kris_lazycat
Summary: Annette just found the book she'd been looking for in the library. Taking a shortcut for her room that goes through the garden, she spots a gardenia flower.Getting closer to take a look at it leads to an unexpected surprise.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Prisoners of the cats

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday present for my present Alex! Happy Birthday bro :0

Annette stood shell shocked, dark green eyes wide, a book held to her chest, but her hold on it had slackened minutes ago from the surprise.

Felix looked off to the side, an embarassed blush on his face, his mouth twisted in a grimace that couldn't look threatening because of the intense red on his cheeks. He wished to be anywhere but there.

"Not. A. Word.", he attempted to sound intimidating as he spelled out the words, but was defied by Annette's soft snort, which then erupted in ill-controlled giggles. Soon, she became unable to stand, and she fell to her knees holding the book tight to her chest, shaken by laughter.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm not- hehehe! I'm laughin- aHAahah!!!"

He couldn't blame her, he supposed. He was the one who put himself in the predicament that led to his current position: laying on the ground, a soft white cat on his chest, a grey one on his abdomen. Between and around his legs, many more felines where cuddled up, purring, an orange one was on top of his thight, hugging it tight. His right arm was not spared either, a black and white cat blocking it in place, while his left one was stretched uncomfortably to rub the ears of a tricolour cat.

Worst yet, he was laying in the garden, where he knew he could be seen, but he hadn't thought of the possibility that _Annette_ , of _all people_ would find him. It was... great. Just. Great. He almost wished it had been Sylvain instead, if not for the fact that he usually ended up embarassing imself in front of him anyway. Because of him. Those times were on Sylvain, but this? This is all on Felix allright.

He hadn't noticed Annette had stopped laughing until he saw her move in his peripheral vision, as she stretched out to pet the cat blocking his arm, which started purring as a result. Felix couldn't contain his smile when the cat started pushing it's head into Annette's palm, requesting more of her caresses, but forced his lips to quirk down when he realized Annette was looking at him, smiling back.

His breath struttered in his chest when she laid next to him gingerly, continuing to pet the cat. They were both blushing, and Felix couldn't help but think _Goddess, what? What's going on?_ It didn't feel like butterflies in his stomac, it felt like someone was twisting his guts to force them into looking like a ribbon, and was filling his head with flowers. He felt grateful he was already laying down.

"This is nice...", Annette seemed to say that to herself more than him, but he strained his ears to listen anyway, and when a new cat arrived- this one white and orange - and rubbed itself against Annette's side, he relaxed at the sound of her giggle, coming to terms with the fact that, really, maybe he was hoping this would happen when he laid down to pet the cats.

"It is."

**Extra:**

Two hours later, professor Byleth passed by the garden, admiring the gardenias with Mercedes. The only sign they were ever there to begin with was the fact that Annette's book had been taken off the grass and brought into the room. After all, they could never disturb the adorable sight of the two students sleeping peacefully, surrounded by half of the cats in the whole Monastery.


End file.
